


Mine? Yours.

by layla_west666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Sam Winchester, Chuck Help Me, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Lucifer knows what he's doing, Never let my friends find this, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Dean Winchester, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_west666/pseuds/layla_west666
Summary: As a friend of the Winchesters, you were bound to attract some unwanted attention. But the attention of Lucifer himself...well, that had been unexpected. When tensions between you and the Winchesters finally comes to a head in an argument about the threat you suddenly pose to them all, Lucifer is there for you to vent a little anger.....





	Mine? Yours.

“Yeah, well, fuck you too Winchester!” You angrily stuck your middle finger up at Dean, who rolled his eyes in exasperation. 

“I only said you’d be safer away from all of this!” He yelled back, following you out of the bar and into the dark car-park. Sam quickly followed him, his wide eyes revealing his surprise at how the celebratory evening had quickly turned sour because of Dean’s big mouth and your hot temper.

“Yeah, but I know exactly what you mean by that!” You hissed back at him, your eyes glinting dangerously. “You mean you guys would be safer! It’s not my fault Lucifer took an interest in me, I can’t help where his deluded mind sends him! I have been hiding from him for months, what more do you want me to do?”

“Why would he be interested in you without a reason?” Dean shot back, “I just think it’s too risky to-”

“I know what you’re thinking, and it isn’t about me.” Snarling angrily at him, you shook your head, taking a step back. “I’ll be gone by the morning. No doubt Cas will be fine with dropping me off elsewhere. Enjoy the apocalypse, Dean.”

Over his shoulder, you nodded once to Sam, knowing he didn’t want any of this but was uncertain of how to stop it. But he surprised you, shaking his head. “No, you’re not leaving us (y/n). I put all of us in as much danger as you, we’re better together than apart.”

“Sam,” Dean turned to him, prepared to make his point, but you cut him off.

“It doesn’t matter what either of you say, I’m leaving.” You replied, your anger still bubbling under your cold voice. “I won’t stay where I’m not wanted.” 

You turned, walking away unsteadily in your heeled boots, your head reeling. Licking your lips, you soaked up the last remains of your beer, pretending to be oblivious to the sounds of Sam and Dean arguing behind you. Whatever they had to say, you weren’t interested. Dean had made his opinion of you clear enough. 

Walking down the dimly lit road, you had no idea where you were going. You just knew you were going to keep walking until the voices of the two brothers you had left behind were long gone. Besides, it’s not like you were in any danger. You were a hunter, and a damn good one at that. 

“Fuck Dean Winchester.” You murmured, pulling on your jacket when the breeze blew softly, drawing a shiver out of you. “He wants to be a dick? He can go ahead and be a dick for all I care, I’ll look after my damn self. That fucking asshole.”

“Bad time?” You whipped around, one hand instinctively pulling your knife from your boot, all too aware of your slowed reflexes. You must’ve drank more than you thought.

“Come on, seriously?” You asked, seeing who was stood before you. With his scruffy blonde hair, tall frame and icy blue eyes, Lucifer stood before you, a smirk on his face. As usual. 

“Sorry, were you expecting someone else?” He asked, feigning innocence. “Do you often wait on dark roads for strange men to greet you?”

“Only if they’re paying me.” You joked dryly. Your eyes narrowed when Lucifer straightened, his arms tensing as he crossed them against his chest, leaning against a signpost that was unreadable in the night-time light. “Oh, strike a nerve did I?”

“You shouldn’t joke about such things, sweetheart.” You jumped, your chest tightening when he flashed behind you, feeling his breath against the side of your neck when he spoke. “I don’t like people touching what is mine.”

“It’s a good thing I’m a woman and not a piece of property then, isn’t it?” You fired back, gasping when he pressed his chin against the crook of your neck, his tongue darting out and running against your pale skin. He was cold, freezing almost. “Get off me.”

Within an instant, he was gone, stood in front of her again with such speed that your head spun. “I don’t like being told what to do, (y/n).”

“Yet you still listened.” You argued daringly, gaining your confidence back more now that he was further away from you. 

His smirk dropped, taking a step forward so that you had to tilt your head to meet his gaze. “Because it was you giving the orders. You, a mere hunter, have the power to make the devil himself draw back. How does that make you feel, sweetheart?”

A few moments passed, before you finally whispered your answer. “Powerful. It makes me feel powerful.”

Somehow, you found yourself edged closer against him, your chest hitting his every time you exhaled. The small contact sent a rush through your body, and you were almost certain a blush was forming on your cheeks. Then again, that could just be the cold.

“Do you like feeling powerful?” He asked, his voice dropping, barely above a whisper. “I could make you feel like that all the time. Like a queen ruling over the mortals who have done nothing but reject her.”

“You don’t know me.” You defended, but there was no anger in your voice. You were almost trembling, your eyes glancing down to where your breath was forming ice clouds. 

“Oh, but I do.” As though daring you to respond, Lucifer brought his hand to your cheek, his thumb gently brushing up and down. You shivered, your body automatically leaning into his touch as you continued to stare up into his eyes. “I see the same anger in your eyes that I see in mine. I know you like I know myself because we are the same.”

“Really? I can think of a few differences.” You breathed, drawing a smile from the angel, his hand leaving your cheek. You failed to hide your disappointment, shown by how his smile widened. 

Leaning down, he tucked your hair away behind your ear, murmuring quietly, “And that, beautiful, is what makes us so perfect.”

You shook your head, about to retract when his arm coiled around your waist, pulling you tightly against him. Your breathing became heavy, a soft gasp leaving your lips. “Come on, (y/n), don’t tell me you haven’t considered it. That you haven’t been sat in one of those filthy hotel rooms alone, and thought of me when your hand slid down into your jeans.”

“I haven’t.” You denied, but your voice shook. You could feel your knees growing weaker with everything passing second that your body was pressed against his, images flashing through your mind that you didn’t know you had the imagination to create. 

“Liar.” He whispered, hovering his lips over your own. Your body ached to close the gap, your hips rolling against his of their own accord as you fought against your own desires. “Tell me you want me. Just tell me what you want me to do, and I’ll do it. That’s all it takes, (y/n). Just a few little words.”

With every second your fight was fading, and finally you whispered, “I want you to kiss me.”  
“Was that so hard?” His lips slammed against yours with a harshness you hadn’t expected but embraced. He forced your mouth open, his forked tongue exploring yours while his hands travelled along your body, finding their way under your shirt. You moaned against his mouth when his hands squeezed your chest through your bra. Your reaction seemed to spur Lucifer on, and within seconds he had deftly unclasped your bra.

It fell to the ground at your feet, discarded as Lucifer pinched your exposed skin. His lips moved away from yours, his teeth grazing down your neck as he made his way to where your chest was trapped under a thin layer of clothing. “Do you mind?”

You answered him by throwing your jacket to the side, pulling your top up over your head and dropping it to your feet. You found yourself left half-naked on a cold, public road, but the sight of Lucifer’s hungry eyes made you forget all about that. 

Licking his lips as he took in the sight set before him, he allowed you to yank his shirt towards you, meeting his lips with a hungry desperation. Pushing your chest up against him, he groaned into your mouth, his hands moving up to squeeze your hardened nipples.

Against your will, you gasped, your back arching forward, desperate to feel his touch. You could feel a wetness growing between your legs as the fallen angel’s mouth found it’s way to your left breast. He sucked and bit hungrily on the sensitive nipple, his other hand squeezing your right breast. “Fuck, Lucifer. Where did you learn this shit?”

“I didn’t. You’re guiding me,” He pulled back, smirking at your whine of disappointment when the warmth left your chest. “Whatever you want me to do, I’ll do. I just want to please you.”

The temptation was far too sweet to resist. “I want you to touch me everywhere. I want to feel you all over me. I just want you.”

Lips crashing together, he murmured lustfully, “You have me.”

Caught up on the battle of tongues, you didn’t realise you had moved location until your back hit a bedpost, trapping you against Lucifer’s body. “I love angel powers.”

He chuckled at your words, his hands travelling down your body to the zipper that ran up the front of your skirt, pulling it down and discarding your skirt to the side, leaving you stood in only a pair of red lace panties. “My, how tempting.”

He ran one lone finger along the covered area of your clit, making you shudder, pushing your hips forward. “Please, Luci. I need to feel you touching me.”

Your desperate pleading was answered when the devil slid your soaked panties down your legs, a gasp leaving your lips when he rubbed his thumb against your clit. Your reaction was immediate, hips buckling forward, craving the friction against your cunt. “Ah, patience, gorgeous. Good things happen to those who wait.”

“You promised you’d do what I asked.” You gasped back, fighting the urge to rub your thighs against one another just to calm the coil that twisted in your stomach. “I’m fucking pleading here, Lucifer, just touch me.”

“Just touch you?” He asked. “Oh, I can do much better than that.”

Suddenly, his forked tongue was lapping at your folds, sending a spasm through your body. Your arms rose up behind your head, wrapping around the bed post to keep you standing upright as you felt your knees begin to give way.  
His teeth grazed along your sensitive clit, driving a loud moan from your lips, pushing yourself against him. The slight stubble along his chin dug into your cunt, one hand grabbing onto his hair and pressing his mouth tighter against your wetness. He laughed, the vibrations that hit your sex finally giving you the last push.

With a sudden push of warmth, your orgasm flooded through you, the devil’s eager mouth capturing every drop of your juices. 

Groaning eagerly, Lucifer murmured against your throbbing area, “You taste so good, (y/n).” 

With reluctance, he pulled away from your cunt, meeting your lips eagerly. He tasted sweet, still coated in your juices. In a orgasmic haze, you bit down on his bottom lip, drawing blood. Rather than wince away, Lucifer pushed harder against you, releasing a growl when you lapped up the metallic blood that spilled from his vessel. 

As you began to come down from your high, you became more aware of the growing bulge pressed against your leg. You gently stroked him through his jeans, pressing your leg against him.

Pulling back from the kiss, he pressed his forehead to yours, hot breaths hitting your face. “Don’t start something you can’t finish sweetheart.”

But with a deadly smirk, you only knelt down, delicately unbuckling his belt with somewhat shaky hands, still recovering from the explosive orgasm he had gifted you with moments before. It only seemed fair that you returned the favour. 

It didn’t take you long to remove the clothing separating you from him. The minute you pulled down his boxers, you were left looking at his long, thick member. What you had been imagining in your alone time certainly matched up to the reality.

Running one lone finger along his cock, you teasingly kissed the head. The animalistic groan from the angel above you only turned you on more, sending a pool of warm wetness rushing between your legs. 

Pressing your legs together, you licked slowly along your hand, feeling Lucifer’s dark eyes staring down at you. “Fuck, what’re you doing to me, (y/n)?”

You grabbed him, sliding your hand up and down, licking his tip back and forth. His moans spurred you on, finally building up the confidence to slide your mouth down along his cock, deep-throating him with difficulty. You couldn’t keep position for long, pulling back and taking a deep breath before you began bobbing your head up and down, taking as much of him as you could while your hand took ahold of his base.

Above your head, the angel groaned lowly, his fingers wrapping around your hair, speeding up your pace. “(Y/n).....stop....I’m c-close.”

The fact you had made the devil stutter pulled a smile up onto your face as you pulled away with a pop, screaming in sudden surprise when you were roughly flung onto the bed. Bouncing against the luxurious pillows, you spread your legs out, leaning forwards as you smirked up at the hungry face of Lucifer. “I want you inside me. Now.” 

He grinned, joining you on the bed, kneeling over you. His member slid across your stomach, the close contact forcing you to lose your confident smirk, replaced with a pinning expression as you moaned pleadingly.

But Lucifer was truly starting to have fun now. He pressed himself against you, gripping your hips tightly, holding you in place. He slowly began to grind his cock along your clit, hurrying his mouth into your neck, biting down and sucking on your sweet spot.

You were in euphoria, moaning at the overwhelming sensations that were taking you over. It was hard for you to even breath, taking short gasping breaths between pinning groans. “Stop......fucking.....teasing.”

“Such dirty words.” Despite Lucifer’s taunting smile shot up at you, he was becoming desperately close to tipping over the edge too. His movements were becoming faster and faster, grinding onto you hard and fast. “Should we really let the fun begin, sweetheart.”

“Oh fuck yes.” Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pulled his mouth up to yours, forcing them together into a bruising and desperate kiss while Lucifer lined his tip up against your entrance. He pulled his mouth from yours, lips opening to ask for your permission, when you pushed yourself down onto him.

You moaned as he stretched out your walls, eyes flickering closed as your mouth made a perfect ‘O’. “Lucifer...”

“Fuck, you’re amazing,” Lucifer staggered out, starting to thrust in and out of you, driving loud moans from your lips each time. “And you’re mine.” 

“All yours, Lucifer, baby,” You replied, breathless. A low growl ripped through his throat as he began to pick up his pace, his hips hitting yours with force. Your hands curled into fists, gripping the bed sheets, your toes curling as you felt your body gearing itself up to tip over the edge once again, a burning warmth spreading through the lowest points of your stomach to the highest points of your thighs. “All yours.”

Lucifer must've been getting close too, as he suddenly dipped his head, biting down hard on your neck, sucking at the spot. This elicited a gasp from your lips, hands flying up to wrap around his shoulders, your nails digging into the cold skin as your body became uncomfortably tense, begging for release. “Just...a...little...more!”

Your breathy whine made Lucifer groan against your skin, ceasing his attack on your flesh to pull back and murmur darkly. “Are you gonna cum for me, (Y/N)?”

“I’m hoping!” You burst out, arching your body up against him. “Just move, please!”

“Whatever you wish.” His attack was furiously fast, slamming into you over and over again to the point you knew you’d be bruised for days, especially with his hands wrapped tight around your thighs, forcing you to keep in place. 

It was enough to finally send you over the edge, your head falling backwards, a warm glow washing over you as you lost control of your body, moaning as Lucifer continued to piston in and out of you. The feel of your walls tightening around him dragged a deep groan from his own mouth, his grip on you tightening as he released into you.

Slowly, as your high left you, Lucifer pulled himself away, moving to lie on the space beside you on the bed. The pair of you were both panting, faces red and chests heaving. Lucifer left another chaste kiss against your shoulder. “Now do you understand, (Y/N)? You’re mine, only mine.”

Eyes fluttering closed for a moment, you turned on your side, facing him. There was a smirk on your face. “I’m yours. But only if that makes you mine.”

Lucifer returned your smirk. “Princess, I’ve been yours for a long time.”  
“Good.” You sat up, straddling Lucifer’s lap, leaning down to catch the skin of his ear between your teeth, murmuring seductively. “So, how long before you’re ready to go again?”

“For you?” His actions were too quick for you to keep up with, turning your positions so that you were beneath him again, looking up at him through your lashes. “I’m always ready.”


End file.
